


Angelic Debauchery II

by Platinum_Bunny23



Series: Angelic Debauchery [2]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Inflation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plugs, Spitroasting, handjobs, its a lot of sin so what do u expect, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: A continuation of the previous one-shot.Shiki now has all his devils to himself.





	Angelic Debauchery II

All that Shiki could focus on was the incessant, high pitched, sanity-grinding whir of a small machine, and the equally mind-numbing hot flush from his heat. Part of Shiki regretted having his ‘moods’ become common knowledge amongst the student council of devils, but the overwhelming part of his brain, built on masochism, was loving every second of it. Especially since the motor in question was a vibrator lodged inside him at the lowest setting. The fallen angel let out a breathy moan, trying to rock his hips down to gain more friction, but left to whimper unsatisfied.

Shiki could hear the sound of the other devils nearby, shuffling and murmuring, but he was too far gone to pick out where each of the three were. Also, it didn’t help he was blindfolded – that sort of thing tended to limit one’s sensory deduction skills. Shiki struggled against the binds that kept his arm behind the back of the chair, and his legs spread from where were tied to the legs of the chair. He could break free, but that was at his usual unholy strength, and not his needy and desperate state – and when he wasn’t enjoying the hell out of it. When was the last time he had been indulged in not only a vibrator, a blindfold, bondage and a cock ring? Plus, the knowledge hanging over his head that his comrade demons would become competitive over whose spawn Shiki would bear sent a shiver down his spine that made his growing hard-on feel the ring secured at the base of his dick.

Shiki gave an inquisitive whine, begging to know what was keeping the trio from ravaging him immediately. He could hear the edge in the whispers, and knew that was impossible for the three to not be affected by his heat. So what was stopping them? He let out a mournful whine to try and coax the demons over. He didn’t need to try too hard to make himself sound so pitiful; the winding heat in his gut was getting worse and worse by the second, and he needed relief now. “S-stop,” he took breathy moan, “teasing me and please hurry and- hng.”

Shiki’s back arched when the vibrator clicked onto a high setting. Shiki’s mouth opened, and he groaned unabashed, bucking his hips to try and wriggle it to his sweet spot. It was still too low to get any real pleasure, was nowhere near as satisfactory as the real deal, and only proved to instil even more tension. Shiki let out a blasphemous call for God, when the setting rose again to one of the higher settings. Shiki’s head slumped against his shoulder as he gasped, body twitching. This setting, he might be able to get off on, if given time and mobility, as was evident by his straining need. Oh dear, this ring was going to make everything all the more difficult, wasn’t it? At least, he assumed, once they hit the highest setting they’d have their way with him. Best put on a good show to sped up the process. Or egg them on, that could also work.

“H-huh? Is that all you’ve got?” Shiki whined, pushing his hips down so he could slouched as best he could in the chair, exposing himself to where his audience likely was. He could just pick out Urie’s purring chirp at the sight, Mage’s pleased growl… and a click from Rem?

Shiki gave a sinful yowl when the vibrator was turned back to the lowest possible setting; so Rem had the remote, huh? “No fair~! Ah, I need more than this! So cruel!” Almost as soon as the syllables left his mouth, there was another click and the vibrator was pushed to what had to be the highest setting. Shiki screamed in startled pleasure, body tensing up and his bonds creaking at the strain from the angel’s movements.

“Is this enough?” Rem called out, and Shiki wondered how he wasn’t drawn into the fallen angel’s heat scent. Shiki knew it got more potent and powerful as he got more aroused, so how was Rem not sounding even a bit ruffled? Was it because he was usually more composed anyway? Because he’d already gone through almost all Shiki’s heats with him, he knew how to rein in his impulses? It made Shiki want to see Rem let go even more.

Regardless, Shiki was a mess and he let out a pitiful keen, body quivering as he tried to wrap his head around the pleasure. “S-stop te-ah-asing me~!” He managed to pant out between moans. He was going to go insane at this rate. “G-give… me more.”

The vibrator clicked off and Shiki gave a sorrowful whine at the loss. Then his leg bindings were sliced off and he was hoisted off the chair by cold hands, with the vibrator plucked from him, causing Shiki to shiver. The chair was kicked away, and Shiki could hear the sound of it shattering somewhere unseen. The angel leant into the grip and purred, delighted that he was finally receiving some proper attention. He wondered who has holding him right now, and where the other two were. He could feel the hands supporting him kneading the flesh of his hips, and Shiki pressed his head against the crook of the unseen neck in encouragement.

Then Shiki was pretty much dropped on the ground.

The angel let out a startled yelp, not able to break his fall with his hands still bound. He managed to slide up into a sitting position, growling at his unseen comrades for the unexpected rough treatment. He froze when he heard the trio shuffling about and undoing buckles, tilting his head as he tried to discern who was where. This was all very exciting. Being a supernatural being, of course, his senses were sharper than a human’s, but everything became even sharper when his eyesight was blocked off. If he given enough time, and he wasn’t in the throes of heat, he might be able to pick out the exact position of each devil.

Shiki’s chin was grasped, and his head directed to the side, urging his mouth to open. As soon as his mouth was open wide enough, a dick was pressed inside. Shiki gave excited chirp and opened his mouth even further to begin deep-throating. A breathy groan responded to his ministrations from somewhere above him – either Mage of Urie; Rem didn’t usually make noises like that.

Shiki was lifted again, and a warm body pressed up against his back. He shivered in delight as he felt a hard dick pressed up against his hole and sucked on the length in his mouth in anticipation. A hand wrapped through his hair, likely belonging to the one currently being blown, and gave a sharp tug. Shiki gave a wanton moan around the length and he felt the dick twitch. Shiki flexed his bound hands, craving something to grasp onto.

Another body came to press up against his front, with Shiki jolted when their cocks brushed together. He gave a whimper and sucked with even more gusto as his nerves rattled him. Two pairs of hands gripped under his thighs, spreading him. Were they going to go straight for doubling him? He had already been stretched out with the vibrator, so it’d be fine (and if it wasn’t, well then hey, that’d just appeal to his masochistic side then) and at least they weren’t planning on dawdling any more.

His prediction turned out to be correct as both cocks slid inside, and Shiki mewled around the dick in his mouth, only the hand in his hair keeping him from arching away in his writhing. Once all three were inside and settled, they began to move in tandem inside Shiki. Shiki near screamed in pleasure, as his burning heat was finally being quelled by the ministrations of the devil trio. He groaned around the cock in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue and letting the hand in his hair pull him on and off as they pleased. The two inside him tightened their grip on his thighs, moving inside him without waiting for Shiki to adjust.

Shiki quickly dissolved into a mess, sloppily trying to continue paying attention to the dick in his mouth and keep air pumping into his lungs. This was what was intended when he was instilled with the need to breed after his fall. To be pinned and tied by demons and used for them to chase their own pleasures and to enjoy it. He was rebuilt to enjoy being taken and taken over again, to be turned into a broodmare and beg for more from the very beings that his old peers had despised and considered the dirt beneath their sandals.

Shiki could hear the indecent sound of skin on skin and the breathy, pleased groans from the three demons. Shiki was going to go insane with this, but it still wasn’t enough. Even with the cock ring still in place, he wouldn’t even be able to come from this. He needed even rougher, even dirtier, even more indecent. There was no way he could go back to being satisfied with only one of his devils with for his heats now – he was completely ruined. With new conviction, Shiki surged forward and took the dick in his mouth to the hilt, which was no easy feat with the size of demon dicks.

He heard a pleased moan from above him and that was the only warning Shiki had before his throat was being coated with cum. He swallowed it down, purring as the cock slipped from his lips and the two inside of him fucked the angel even harder, apparently very turned on by the little show.

“How about it? Should we reward him?” Purred Urie. Shiki was too caught up in licking down the last of the cum whilst being bucked up into by two horny demons, to pick out where the incubus was, or if Urie was even one of those rutting right now.

“I don’t know,” Mage replied, his usual gruff voice edged by arousal. “Does such a whore deserve a reward?”

Shiki gave a resistant whine – punish or reward him, he didn’t care either way, since both sounded very enjoyable to the fallen angel. Urie chuckled. “So fucked up that you agree to being bred by three demons – you’re a cautionary tale for other angels.” He teased.

Shiki gave a shaky moan as his head flopped to the floor, mouth agape as he panted. “Y-yes, a-ah,” interrupted himself with a particularly loud moan, “more.”

“Stop teasing him, you two.” Rem growled from behind him. Huh, so Rem was definitely one of those fucking him. Shiki could hear the sound of the other two making small grumbles, and much to Shiki’s horror, the rutting stopped. But, to his relief, the ring was removed, and the two demons resumed their previous movements. Shiki gave a pleased whine as two sets of teeth found his shoulder and didn’t hold back from sinking their fangs in as they likewise thrusted in.

Neither demon let up from their biting, and continued to fuck into Shiki like animals, causing the Shiki to whimper and moan in their grasps. He flopped between them as he climaxed, the sensory deprivation sending him into a complete overload, spilling his load between himself and the floor below. Neither devil let up, still going inhumanely fast as Shiki clamped down, now over-sensitive and could only jerk and whine in their grasp. They let up from their biting to lap at the wound, and Shiki writhed, head spinning and disorientated. He felt one cum inside him, followed nearly immediately after, continuing to thrust shallowly inside.

Shiki had almost passed out; didn’t help he was exhausted and blindfolded. His heat hormones wouldn’t come crawling back for a while, so he had at least a little while to recuperate. He could feel the unholy amount inside him, and he vaguely wondered if any was leaking out. Demons always had a lot of cum, and it was an insane amount when doubled.

Shiki gave a weak yelp when the two pulled out. He was ready for the usual uncomfortable feeling of cum sliding down his thighs, but was surprised when something pressed against his hole. Was he expected to go again? Like, yeah, sure, he could handle it, but he’d need a moment to get it back up again. But, the thing that pressed into him was cold and hard, and pushed in with relative ease now that Shiki was already loose and lubricated from the cum. Was this what he suspected?

He heard Urie give an appreciate whistle as Shiki’s legs were released to rest on the floor and the rope was cut free. “Would you look at that~!”

“You sure it’ll work like that?” Mage questioned, and Shiki could hear the intrigued edge in his voice.

Shiki was left to flop completely to the floor as Rem stood up, no longer supporting him. “The chances are low, but this will increase the odds than without it.” There was a pause and Rem gave an impatient snort. “You can take off the blindfold, you know.”

Shiki pulled off the cloth and Shiki squinted against the bright light. Once he had adjusted, he glanced down to assess the damage. The bite marks on his shoulders were closing over, and his wrists and ankles didn’t even have any redness from the ropes. But, the slight rounding belly was something to definitely notice. He pressed a shaky hand against it, feeling his dick twitch at the softness. This was so fucked up – his purpose was to be a servant of the Lord, not the slut of a small demon legion. Though, it was terribly exciting as well. When he was in heaven, he had been only one of many angels with a low ranking – but now, he was going to end up bearing the spawn of three of the most powerful demons, which was a, albeit strange, way of elevating his social standing.

Plus getting fucked silly and then having a persistent reminder like this, that wouldn’t fade like a hickey but only grow more persistent, was quite a bit of a turn on.

He heard the three demons above him give a sniff as they scented the growing heat pheromones. That was quick. Shiki turned his golden eyes back up at the trio and gave a lopsided smile. Being blindfolded was fun, but he also loved seeing how the trio became weak to his scent.

“Already?” Rem raised a fair eyebrow.

“I suppose we’ll just have to punish you even more, hmm?” Urie sang.


End file.
